Switched
by Katrina Elric
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like if Roy and Ed switched places? i have an idea about it...more inside....
1. Chapter 1

FMA is not currently mine but it soon shall be!

I credit this story to a reviewer of another story. Thank you for the idea.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Ed and Roy switched places? That instead Roy is the short dog of the military? Ed the playboy Colonel of the military? Well here it is then! Enjoy!

Late night. Everything was quiet inside the HQ…not a sound besides snoring or sleep talking. Al was peacefully sleeping to a best an armor can, with a stuffed cat pressed to his side. The windows were slightly open and there was a light breeze, making the curtains sway. Edward was tossing and turning on his mattress…

Next morning Ed woke up and went to the bathroom, he brushed back his golden hair and re-braided it. Did all that morning freshening up thing. As he walked back to his room he hummed a little song and as he entered he said a cheery good-morning to Al. With no response whatsoever he shrugged it off, thinking Alphonse was tired or something. He quickly pulled on his…. uniform? What was he doing with a uniform?

"Al what happened to my clothes?"

" Who are you calling Al, baby?" she sat up all disoriented.

"HOLY CRAP THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING"

" But I…"

Edward ran out of there as fast as he could, pulling on his uniform on at the same time. Ed skidded into the hallway and he kept running, he was stopped though by Havoc ((well really he kinda ran over him))

"Colonel! What's the rush!" Havoc said while getting up.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

" I-I said C-colonel, sir.."

" I'm a colonel?"

" Uh, sir have you been drinking again?"

Edward or er…Colonel Elric waked away and sat at his desk. Edward glanced around at his surroundings, taking it all in. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head; he then picked up his legs and put them down on top of his desk.

Just then, Hawkeye came in…

" Colonel sir, the brothers are here to speak with you"

Ed almost slipped up. He almost said…

" But I'm right here!"

Yet instead he replied…

" Of course Riza, send them in"

"Riza, sir?" she wasn't used to being called by her first name.

"What you changed your name or something?"

Hawkeye muttered something under her breath along the lines of "drinking…." And left the room leaving the door open for the suit of armor and the short black-haired boy.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. An epiphany

FMA not mine but beware

Alphonse came trotting in with Roy at his side; it was interesting for Ed since he was looking at Al at a taller angle and actually looking _down_ at Roy! Roy of course looked more than pissed off; he then shoved his hands into his pockets. This further amused Ed as he saw that they had also switched clothes and some attributes; for Ed was tall and muscular and he had no metal parts, Roy was small and a bit on the puny side and he had the metal arm and leg.

" What do you want C-umm…er…? Roy?" Ed said slowly

" I want a goddamn explanation Elric! What is going on here!" Roy said while approaching the desk

" Yeah, I woke up this morning and I thought something was funny too. Why did we switch bodies?" he put his face in his hand pondering.

" S-switched bodies?"

" Brother, I think the Colonel's been drinking again…you know how he is…." Al said meekly from his position behind Roy.

" I always thought he drunk…" Ed said stupidly and unaware

Roy and Alphonse looked at him as if he were a mental patient who escaped and ended up somehow, here. Ed realized his mistake and quickly said…

"Why does everyone say I drink!"

" Because, flicker alchemist…you do!"

Ed started to get a headache…Roy was annoying him immensely.

" Ugh…forget it what did you want in the first place…"

" Well first of all, I'm tired and you keep sending me mission after mission…"

" That's the rules you join you work…" he picked up a rulebook and was looking through it with little cute glasses.

" But im different! I am Thee Full Metal Alchemist! I'm famous! I deserve the credit!" Roy went on…. Complaining

Time stopped for Ed in his mind…wait hold on a minute here. Am I having an epiphany? So this is what Roy goes through with me…and people accusing him of drinking. Maybe he has a problem that I just don't know about…and needs help. Who am I kidding? Don't I hate this guy? Do I really? I have no idea what's going on…. With that said he cleared his mind and throat…

"Full metal shrimp please go…I need to think right now" he said as only Roy would.

"But I-"

" Brother, Nii-san, let's leave him alone for a little bit…" Al said while pushing his brother out the door.

Ed put his head on the desk and continued to think……


End file.
